Little Crusaders
Little Crusaders is the fifth Game World that was added to Tower Unite. * View achievements, milestones, stats and leaderboards here. Gameplay In Little Crusaders, 2 to 7 players are selected to be knights, whose goal is to press the button on the dragon's back. 1 player is selected to be the dragon, who has to kill all of the knights by crushing or biting them. The dragon can also proctect themselves by roaring and whipping knights away from the button with its tail. Each round is 2:30 minutes long, and a match of LC has 15 rounds. Controls & Features Dragon Bite= Bite with left click. Any knights in range of your bite will get eaten and turned into a ghost. You can also bite Birb the bird. |-| Running and Flying= You can run with Shift and fly by pressing Space midair. Both of these moves drain stamina. |-| Roar= Right click to roar. Roaring will scare any knights around you and prevent them from pressing your button for a few seconds. |-| Tail Whip= Press R to swipe your tail. If a knight is behind your tail, they'll get pushed back and be unable to run for a few seconds. Knights Throwing Items and Birb= Birb the Bird appears after a certain amount of time, if the knights haven't defeated the dragon yet. Knights can pick up Birb with E and throw him at the dragon to stun them. Hitting the dragon a second time will turn them off. Knights can also pick up and throw other items, but they don't do anything. |-| Running= Press shift to start running. You can only run for a few seconds before you run out of stamina, though. Pressing crouch will let you regenerate stamina faster. |-| Pressing the Button= Press E or Left Click on the button on the dragon's back to turn them off and win the round. You can only turn off the button if you're behind the dragon and aren't scared. |-| Ranks= Each time you press the dragon's button, you rank up. The order of ranks is: *Esquire - Pink Clothes - 0 Presses *Knight - Green Clothes - 1 Press *Baron - Blue Clothes, New Helmet - 2 Presses *Count - White Clothes, Cape, New Helmet, New Taunt - 3 Presses |-| Taunt= You can right click to taunt. Your taunt is a salute if you're an Esquire, Knight, or Baron, and Counts put their hands on their hips instead. You cannot move while taunting. Ghosts Moving Around= Press WASD to walk around, like normal. Hold Space to fly and hold Shift while flying to glide in the air. |-| Drinks= Your ghost will hold a drink in their hand, depending on what rank you were when you died: *Died as Esquire = Nothing *Died as Knight = Meed *Died as Baron = Meed and Turkey Leg *Died as Count = Grail and Turkey Leg Maps Throne Room= In Throne Room, the dragon has entered the royal quarters of the king of the kingdom. On each side of the room, booths and balconies can be seen for royal conferences, with a carpet leading to the king's throne in the center. |-| Market= In Market, the knights are confronted by the dragon in their own home town. The town is mainly wide open streets, with medieval-styled homes on each side of the road. There is also a sewer system under the town accessable from a well. |-| Amphitheatre= In Amphitheatre, the knights are pit against the dragon for thousands to watch! On the sides of the amphitheatre, the knights can run across paths accessable by stairs, but the dragon fly to the |-| Toy Room= In Toy Room, the knights and dragons have been shrunk into a kid's toy bin and the knights must stop the dragon from eating them. All of the areas of this bin are made of toys like Lego, wooden train tracks, and wooden building blocks. |-| Knightsend-By-Sea= Knightsend-By-Sea is a map set in a dockside village near a castle. There are three main parts of the map, connected by small roads and alleyways; the center where the knights spawn, the neighborhood, and the docks. Upcoming Maps Jurrasic Pork= After millions of years in the making, you can finally see the pigmasks today, at Jurrasic Pork! You can view progress of Jurassic Pork here. |-| Club= The club will be a remake of Club Titiboo from GMTower. This map was confirmed in this post on the official TU forums, though it doesn't have a card on Trello yet. Gallery Throne Room.png Dragon.jpg KnightRanks.png Market.png Amphitheatre.png ToyRoom.jpg Trivia * The Throne Room map is based off of the Headquarters map, from Ultimate Chimera Hunt. * You can pick up swords and shields and throw them in the Throne Room and Amphitheatre maps. Although they cannot harm the dragon in any way, they can be used as a distraction. * Birb the Bird is unofficially named Greg by one of Tower Unite's developers. * A model of the Toy Room map is in the Toy Stop store in the plaza. * In the 0.6.6.0 update, Little Crusaders' movement mechanics were made to be based on the Source engine's movement; you could bunny hop and strafe. **This was removed after a few updates, but the same movement mechanics are still used in Condos and the Plaza. * In GMod Tower, the Little Crusaders was originally named "Ultimate Chimera Hunt" and was themed after Mother 3, featuring the Ultimate Chimera and the Pigmasks. **This was changed to a dragon and knights in Tower Unite due to copyright issues. * Knightsend-by-Sea is based off of an old Little Crusaders map from early in development. Category:Game World